P'tit conte de fée
by Carla simphonie
Summary: Mon premier OS, un fluffy tout mignon comme dirait ma bêta.


Coucou, voila un p'tit OS tout mignon, rien que pour vous. Comme d'habitude, les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et je ne fais que les utiliser.

* * *

PDV : Extérieur.

Carlisle avait 11 ans quand il alla pour la première fois au zoo avec son père. Il courait de cage en cage avec plaisir et bonheur.

Au bout de 2 heures, son père décréta que l'heure du gouter était là. Il l'emmena choisir une glace, Carlisle prit un cornet trois chocolats*.

Au moment où il allait se jeter dessus, il vit une petite fille d'environ 8 ans pleurer…. Il courut la voir et lui demanda:

" Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Ce garçon, là-bas, a fait tomber ma glace, et je n'ai plus assez d'argent pour m'en acheter une….

- Ben, prends la mienne! Moi, de toute façon, j'ai plus faim….

-Merci... dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Comment tu t'appelles et quel âge as-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Esmée et j'ai 8 ans.

-Moi, c'est Carlisle et j'ai 11 ans. Attends, je reviens. "

Il alla vers le garçon qu'Esmée avait désigné, prit sa glace et la fit tomber.

" Pourquoi tu le fais aux autres ce que je viens de te faire ?

- Rho c'est bon, c'était juste pour rigoler, se défendit le gredin…

- Non c'est pas bon! Maintenant dégage ! "

Il retourna voir Esmée qui lui demanda naïvement :

" Tu veux bien être mon prince ?

- Si tu veux mais là, je dois y aller. Au revoir. "

Il claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de Esmée et partit rejoindre son père.

* * *

_Quelques années plus tard… _

Quand Esmée regardait Emmett défendre son frère et sa sœur, elle repensa a ce qu'était devenu le petit jeune homme qui était toujours son prince…. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était en ce moment même entrain de l'embrasser…

* * *

Alice et Edward étaient heureux, ils allaient enfin à la patinoire, leurs parents n'étaient pas très rassurés, mais ils savaient faire du roller, donc ça devrait aller…

Ils y arrivèrent facilement, même si de temps en temps, il y avait quelques petites chutes, mais rien de bien grave… Alice commença à prendre de la vitesse et se sentit tomber mais aussitôt, des bras l'entourèrent, et la relevèrent.

" Salut! Moi c'est Jasper, dit le dieu grec à coté d'elle.

- Heu, je… euh merci… Moi c'est, c'est Alice, et j'ai 12 ans, et toi, tu as quel âge ?

-15 ans. Tu es toute seule à la patinoire ?

- Non, il y a mon frère là-bas.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment jo…

- Jasper tu viens mon cœur, coupa une brune.

- Oui bébé j'arrive, désolé Alice, je dois y aller…"

Alice ne se sentit pas triste, elle sentit que Jasper était son âme-sœur, et qu'elle le retrouverait tôt ou tard…

* * *

Elle était devant l'hôtel, en attendant sa chère et tendre âme-sœur, qu'était Jasper, et l'hôtel était sur la patinoire qui avait vu la première rencontre de ces deux tourtereaux.

* * *

Edward avait 15 ans, aimait rendre visite à son père, à l'hôpital.

Il y vit une jeune fille de 14 ans, qui pleurait de douleur, la jambe en sang.

" Je peux vous aider ? Demandai-je à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Tu pourrais lui tenir compagnie s'il te plait ? Je dois aller signer des papiers.

- Avec plaisir. "

L'homme s'éloigna.

" Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Bella... Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Edward. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Mon petit ami voulait me faire tester les motos… et voilà…

- Allez courage, tu vas voir, mon père est le meilleur médecin de cet hôpital, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

- Non reste, je pourrais avoir ton numéro de téléphone?…"

Edward griffonna son numéro sur un papier et lui donna… A ce moment son père revint.

" Merci jeune homme, je t'en serrai éternellement reconnaissant. "

* * *

Et Charlie était au comble du bonheur quand il apprit qu'Edward avait mit Bella enceinte pour la troisième fois.

* * *

Emmett venait de gagner son premier match de la saison, et faisait un tour sur le terrain avant de partir, quand il vit une magnifique blonde s'entrainer à la gymnastique sur le terrain.

" Salut, dit Emmett, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Répliqua la blonde, acide.

- Pour ton petit ami…

- Eh bien, si c'est ça… elle s'approcha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche…

- Tu sais que tu es une véritable déesse ?

- Bon voila mon numéro, tu m'appelles tous les soirs et demain tu viens me chercher pour le lycée…

- Eh bien à demain, déesse…"

* * *

Et quand Emmett apprit que Rosalie était enceinte de lui pour la première fois, il se remercia d'être aussi direct…

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, une rewiew pour donner votre avis ;)


End file.
